Christabel
by JackieStarSister
Summary: An ending for Samuel Taylor Coleridge's unfinished narrative poem. Meet Christabel's fiancé, see Bard Bracy in action, and find out Geraldine's motive and intention! Cover image is "Christabel" by Thomas Stothard, 1829.
1. Part III

I read Samuel Taylor Coleridge's unfinished poem "Christabel" in my British Romantic Literature class, and for my final project I decided to write the three additional sections that Coleridge meant to have. I followed his style, with four beats per line, a rhyme scheme of mostly couplets, and brief conclusions at the end of each section. I had sort of stanzas but they won't go through when I upload or copy-and-paste the text so I'm afraid it looks like one long poem here. I'm sharing my work this way so my supportive classmates and the general public can read it. I doubt that many who use this website have read or will bother to read "Christabel", but if you do, and choose to read this, please let me know in a review!

* * *

Part III

With the quest's preparations underway

(for the Baron hoped to leave that very day),

Bard Bracy came to him, announcing a call:

"Five knights wish to enter your hall.

And this should give you interest:

your future son-in-law leads the rest."

"Why bid him enter here! And send

for my daughter and her friend

to welcome him to our abode.

This may help to relieve a load

of fear from Christabel's sweet heart,

when she and her love are no longer apart."

The soldiers entered hurriedly,

so tired they almost looked sickly,

but James, their leader and Christabel's lover,

conveyed thanks to his future father.

Sir Leoline bid them welcome,

but told them he was soon to roam

to the home of Sir Roland de Vaux of Tryermaine,

though they were welcome to remain

in the castle until he returned,

with an old friendship newly earned.

James stepped forth with anxiety

but he spoke his words with courtesy.

"My lord and future in-law, pray

do not keep us in delay.

We come to warn your household dear

of a danger coming near."

He tried to say more, but then found

his lips could hardly make a sound;

he seemed to choke whene'er he tried

the threat approaching to describe.

Bard Bracy led the ladies in,

and Christabel felt hope begin

to fan the spark within her breast.

But Geraldine now planned a test.

The Knights, on seeing her, turned pale

and started shaking in their mail.

The Lady screamed and made to hide

behind the Bard, and loud she cried:

"These my perpetrators were!

Yes, I would know them anywhere!"

Sir Leoline could scarce believe,

and felt he had good cause to grieve,

hearing his daughter's chosen one,

the youth he'd meant to soon call "son",

accused of such a crime as this.

Yet he heard Geraldine insist,

and swear that surely as Heaven would save

her, this man was the knave.

And when he gazed upon the knights,

he felt sure Geraldine was right,

for their reaction when they saw

the Lady entering the hall

suggested that they knew her mien.

They must in the past have seen

her, if such a sight could affect

someone whose task was to protect.

Besides, as far as he could see,

the girl was full of honesty.

He rested his hand on his hilt,

and bade them confess or deny their guilt.

They protested unanimously

that any had done such atrocity.

James said, "Our past sins we've admitted,

but never such crime have we committed."

"Yet you do know her," Leoline accused.

"Yes, Sir, but none of us abused

her; on the contrary,

both I and my company—"

But when James tried the more to speak,

his voice choked, as if he were meek,

but Christabel knew him not to be,

and she guessed with much certainty:

he was under the same spell as she!

Sir Leoline felt his heart torn,

but he had already forsworn,

on his life and honor, to defend

the daughter of his boyhood friend.

He could not judge who to believe,

and so construed a makeshift sieve.

"These five men I'll take with me

when we go on our journey.

But we've one stop to make before

I see my boyhood friend once more.

Guards, seize these men and escort

the five of them to my tourney court.

Let God guide the sword and hand

of the truly righteous man."

Christabel knew all too well

the strength and purpose of the spell

that kept his voice and lips silent.

Only she knew what he meant.

In vain she tried to intercede

before he could perform the deed.

"I cannot stand by while you bless

someone who bears false witness.

Shall you trust the damsel fair

over your own blood and heir?"

He looked from one girl to the other,

and Geraldine's gaze made him shudder—

not in fear, but in true grief

produced by undeserved belief.

He looked on his daughter with disdain

and bid her cease her salty rain.

"Love and passion blind your eyes:

honor states you should despise

men who give such cruel torment

to creatures fair and innocent.

Both to honor our young guest

and put your troubled heart to rest,

I must perform the deed I set

and submit to God's judgment yet.

I will not make you watch, my dear;

you must wait indoors to hear

who won, and then we will decide

how each of us shall abide."

The men were seized and forced to exit,

and Christabel too had to quit

the hall while Geraldine would go

to see the finale of this show.

And before they parted ways,

Geraldine whispered a taunting phrase:

"Who would it be, if thou could choose

your father or your love to lose?"

Hearing this, Christabel nearly fainted;

never had she heard words thus tainted

with such unfathomable hatred.

The traveling party left in haste,

the quicker sweet revenge to taste,

and Christabel was left alone

to wonder what could now be done.

Conclusion to Part the Third

'Tis piteous whenever deeds meant

to aid the harmed innocent

are twisted, so intentions pure

become as evil as one is sure

one's own righteousness must stand.

God help the one whose able hand

means to defend someone in need,

but misdirected, does a deed

they would not do in their right mind

if they knew the degree and kind

of evil they performed. And this

is ignorance, but never bliss!


	2. Part IV

Part IV

Christabel, who now knew

Geraldine's claims must be untrue,

despaired, "What now am I to do?

Shall I defy my father's will,

or stay within the castle still?

But if I act, what power have I

even if I've the courage to try?

I fell to Geraldine last night;

to stand would use up all my might,

and if my father takes her side

he will think that I have lied

and turned false witness to a guest

whom I invited in to rest!

He'll call me hypocrite, I fear,

scold me for bringing danger near.

But if he takes me for my word,

and knows me for Bard Bracy's bird

and Geraldine for the same snake,

then what action might she take?

How might she retaliate?

Why use James and his men as bait?

Is it I she seeks to harm,

the maid who last night kept her warm,

or Father, or James, or Sir Roland?

Can anyone undo this band

of knots and lies and spells and snares

that took us captive unawares?"

She had no confidant with her,

unless she turned again to prayer—

the same act that had catalyzed

this nightmare that she now despised!

She knew herself a sinner now,

but thought if she could make a vow

to stay on the right path thereon,

then God would see the danger gone.

She could not to her room return,

for its new memories made her burn

with shame and fear. And so she fled

to the manor's shrine instead.

She lit a candle, hoping it

would cast out any unkind spirit,

then knelt with hands clasped to her neck;

for she knew who would come at her call and beck.

"O mother! You have been my guide,

ever always at my side;

I need your guidance at this hour,

a grain of Heaven's holy power!

Beseech our Lady and our Lord

to help me take the next step forward.

Let the Advocate inspire

some plan, that we may not expire!

Let at least my father be saved

from the woman so depraved;

and my own betrothed knight,

after whom I've sighed many a night,

keep safe, and let him know I'll love

from this Earth or from Heaven above."

In her mind she saw once more

all she'd seen the night before,

her actions, and those of her peers

older than her by many years.

And by the Holy Spirit came

a thought to help her win this game:

Bard Bracy had a sense of fear

and knew his words would help, if near

came danger. If someone could save

Sir Leoline from an early grave,

it was this visionary bard.

For him it would not be so hard!

She would employ the music player.

"Mother, thank you for your prayer!

Lord, help me make this journey now,

and all my life I will avow

the good things you have done for me.

I cannot pray more; I must flee!

Be now my swiftness as I go;

I pray it is Your will I do!"

With hasty speed, she found the Bard

tuning his harp in the courtyard.

His audience was the mastiff bitch,

who barked when he misplaced his pitch.

Christabel approached with some fear,

but found when Geraldine was not near

(and perhaps her prayer had helped her too)

she could speak freely of what she knew.

"Bard Bracy, when you told your dream

my father thought the snake to seem

some danger coming to Geraldine.

Alas, if only it had been!

'Tis Geraldine that is the snake,

that will try the dove's life to take.

The dove is I, or else your lord,

or those five knights he took. The word

that you may speak can save us all,

but must be spake before the wall

is reached by their full company.

Will you this favor do for me?"

"Will I?" the good Bard replied,

more indignant than surprised.

"I trust the Baron's good intent,

but even he can give consent

to some malevolent devising

that would enable an enemy's rising.

Fear not, repentant Christabel;

I'll find the words to break the spell

the Girl cast on your father's eyes.

If we can take her by surprise,

we may save him from more woe

at the hands of such a foe."

Conclusion to Part the Fourth

A lone stallion may out-speed

a party fixed on the same deed.

So it was in this due course,

when these two picked out a horse

to take them to the tourney court

free from a hindering escort.

An ally in such a time as this

is a blessing one is sure to miss,

for 'tis far easier to be brave

when one has hope and power to save

if not one's own life, then the other's,

for comrades ought to be like brothers

bound in love if not by blood,

and standing where the other stood,

in steadfast solidarity

and undying fraternity.


	3. Part V

Part V

The riders arrived at midday,

and found the duel already underway,

for neither the knights nor guards could sway

Sir Leoline from the thrill of sword

and the promise of Roland's reward

of friendship long missed

for doing a favor such as this.

James had volunteered to fight

on behalf of the other knights,

as he was their leader and would not ask

the rest to perform such a task,

fighting an elderly, wizened man

who thinks, despite his age, he can

perform the same deeds of his youth

when that is no longer the truth.

The shield was gripped, the sword was grasped,

while a humble harp was clasped

between the arm and fingers old

of Bard Bracy, who felt more cold

than should be felt the month before May.

Once they dismounted, he started to play.

Christabel knew the saintly hymn,

and started singing along with him,

and both in their hearts continued to pray:

"Let evil not win on this day!"

As the music and the words

flew, as if on wings of birds,

a change came over Geraldine.

She could not hear names so divine

invoked against her. Down she fell,

convulsing under counterspell.

Sir Leoline took notice then,

called out "Respite!" once, and again.

The duelers sheathed their swords to see

what now ailed the pale Lady.

The new arrivals came in their sight:

"'Tis Christabel!" cried out the Knight

his tone infused with hope's delight.

"Treachery!" cried Sir Leoline.

"What does this transgression mean?

Why came you here? At whose behest?

Whose idea was this cruel quest?"

Christabel then broke her song,

but said, "Bard Bracy, play along!

Keep her at bay, and I will try

to tell my father the reason why

we had to risk his wrath to show

the truth of what you and I know."

James understood, to some extent,

the bard and his beloved's intent.

He called to the guards, "Don't let the wench

escape from the audience bench."

So two men helped Geraldine upright,

though she seemed to weak to put up a fight.

Christabel appeared once more:

"Father, I could not speak before—

nor James, nor his honest friends—

and I believe their story ends

the same way mine goes. This Geraldine

has not honesty like thine.

I know not whence she gets such power,

but last night, at that chilly hour,

she tempted my body, mind, and soul,

put upon me such control

that I could not tell you what I

perceived in her: a constant lie.

She is one of those sad kinds

who prey upon generous minds

and play the victim, so they can

cut off the charitable hand

extended just to give them aid.

Then the hero must be saved!"

Sir Leoline listened in astonishment,

but could not deny the effect sent

by Bracy's music on the maid:

Geraldine looked truly afraid,

and with the sound of each new beat,

she turned more pale, white as a sheet.

"Shall I call on my friend Sir Roland,

and find that we have crossed the land

only your to story disprove?

Why take advantage of such love?

Why came you here to torment us?"

Geraldine grimaced and spoke thus:

"I heard much of your character

from someone I met afar:

your own Christabel's fiancé."

Christabel cried, "What's that you say?

James, is it true?"

"To some extent,"

he answered, "but no ill intent

on our part caused our first meeting.

Every day she gave a greeting

when we rode by the manor where

she said she'd taken residence. There,

she showed us hospitality,

and made no bold entreaty,

until I told her that the war

we fought was hoped to be over.

Geraldine took up the narrative,

wanting to make known her perspective.

"I begged him to stay by my side,

but he insisted he must ride

back to his betrothed maid.

If not for you, he would have stayed!

I have no wealth or worldly power,

but I practiced every hour

ways to heal, and to entrance,

and alter my former base appearance.

My newfound beauty gave him pause,

but proved to be too little cause

to sway him from the course he'd set—

for wealth or love, I know not yet.

When he spurned me, then I swore

that he would see you nevermore.

I meant to lead your father's hand

to murder your Knight and his band,

and as for you, I'd show you signs

to draw you out from your designs

of purity put on for show.

I gave you those sweet dreams, you know!

It was no stroke of luck or fate

you found me. Your old castle gate

barred me with your mother's force.

So I sent you, in due course,

dreams of your beloved Knight

to haunt you and drive you to flight.

I could not come close, until

you brought me in by your free will.

That went awry, for then they came,

but I still had my plan: the claim

of noble birth and tale of woe

convinced your father it was so."

"You witch!" the Knight found he could say,

now that the spell had given way.

"You tempted me; for that I may

have some forgiveness on this day.

But tempting the lovely Christabel,

and her father who loves her well,

and inflicting sin and shame

on each honorable name,

is unforgivable." She flared

her eyes and nostrils when he dared

to throw such hate upon her name:

she would not be done with this game.

Bard Bracy saw the threat arise,

and thought another song's reprise

might stay her hand. But he could sense

his breath short'ning, for such suspense

was not good for his elderly frame.

Once more he called on the Lord's Name:

"God give me strength for one last strain!

O Holy Spirit, take up the refrain!"

He plucked the strings a final time,

and chose wise words in holy rhyme.

The knights held Geraldine in check

with each one's sword held to her neck,

and she was forced to hear again

the Bard's praise and intercession

offered up to highest Heaven.

It was at the climax of the song

that brought the desired outcome along:

the temptress screamed groaned and writhed,

till she could bear no more, and died.

Bard Bracy's voice was now descending;

he knew that his life, too, was ending.

He closed his eyes as if to rest,

and hugged his harp against his chest.

His last note matched his heart's last beat;

then his gentle spirit left its seat.

Conclusion to Part the Fifth

Honor, loyalty, intercession

might constitute a worthwhile lesson

if such a tale was made for one.

But as it is, the tale is done.

Leoline and Christabel learned

that sometimes trust has to be earned,

not given freely as a smile,

else they made room for some vile

intruder. They buried the Bard Bracy

outside so his spirit could oversee

the safety of the Baron's land.

James soon took Christabel's hand

in marriage, and vowed to repay

the debt by naming their son: Bracy.


End file.
